Hidden Continents
by XxLittleMissSweetnessxX
Summary: I adopted this story from SabukuKyu69. Just who or What? Is Ella Potter? NO Yaoi!
1. Hello, Miss Potter

**Ok, this is meant to be the new version of chapter 1, because after some time I kinda stopped liking it. I'm just limited addition like that.**

**Prolougue**

* * *

Ella Potter was a petite girl, a little shorter that most girls her age. With beautiful emerald green eyes, she was the prettiest girl in her year. Her shoulder length hair was soft and smooth, even after the years of abuse and rough cutting. Her pale skin was from being kept in the cupboard under the stairs. She would've been mistaken for an anorexic girl. Soaked from head to toe, her hair was currently damp and her deep green eyes held confusion.

_'Today was a Horrible day.' _Ella thought. _'I got kicked out of the house just after I got home. Why did the kick me out anyway?' _the soaked girl thought. _'Was it because of the continuous letters those owls brought?'_

It was funny, how Ella thought of the place she was abused for so long as a home. She never did think of the dreaded house like that.

It was probably was because she lived there for 11 years.

It wasn't that she wanted to live there but, she had nowhere else to go. She was wondering; with nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep, nothing to eat and drink.

Turning right for the abandoned playground which was long forgotten when another playground had opened. Walking through the playground gates she a flash of light, her curiosity driving her she walked to the direction the light came from only to see nothing but empty playground. She suddenly realising something. She didn't know what to do. As she was finally hit with the hunger and coldness she started to feel faint and dropped down on her knees. '_Finally,' _she thought _' I start to lose consciousness.'_

There was another large flash of light and she only saw that there was a blur of silver hair before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi was just walking down the street after a B-rank solo mission. He wasn't allowed to bring anyone. But in the end he wouldn't want anyone to see what he had to do, he had to dress up like Gai, in his latest green spandex group of...Kakashi shuddered. Youthfulness.

Anyway back to the storyline.

He was walking down the street that was dimly lit with random cats walking around, hissing warnings to him.

He walked past a empty park and then when he was momentarily blinded by a flash of light. Once he could see properly he saw a lone figure collapse in the playground. He ran forward and gasped at what he saw, a girl who seemed starved and abused lay on the ground. A scar from what it seems like a she hit something hard and pointy travelled from her neck to her ribs. That scratch could have been fatal as it looked to be so deep it could've drawn a lot blood. He studied the girl at a different angle before deciding that she would be brought to Konoha to be treated, so he carried her back to Konoha as quick as possible.

* * *

**_The next day in the hospital..._**

"Kakashi, where did you find this girl?" Tsunade demanded.

"In the playground outside." he answered with a slightly worried tone. "Why?"

"Because she has shown signs of long term abuse."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah you did." Tsunade answered sadly. "Her room number is 510 if you want to see her." Kakashi nodded and so Tsunade lead Kakashi to the girl's room. The room was completely white with just a side table, a chair and a bed which had a girl who was nearly as white as the covers.

They walked inside and then the girl suddenly started to thrash about screaming. "Get out Kakashi! She's unstable!" shouted the blond Hokage panicking. The Godaime called for help and the medic nins came in and Kakashi got pushed out of the room.

**Ella's Pov**

_'Where am I?'_ I thought confused _'Why am I here?'_

I seemed to be a plain black room with a small white door labelled 're emb r' with rubbed out letters in the blank spots. I walked towards the door and opened it slightly, gasping as what I saw. I saw my undead family with a 6 month old me.

My father, James Potter, had jet black hair that was really wild and chocolate coloured eyes.

My mother, Lily Potter nee Evans was as beautiful as the others said. She had red hair that was slightly darker than the Weasleys and almond shaped eyes. Emerald green eyes filled with love as she picked up the 6 month old me.

They were in a room that was coloured a soft orange with darker orange paint forming strips. With a set of white sofas that could've fit 6 people you would have thought that the place was rather homey.

_'How am I here? Are these my memories?'_ I thought.

Then a man with long, shaggy hair and grey eyes came inside the room. He had black, shaggy hair that looked cool and grey eyes that looked like it could've drown you in them.

"Prongs!" he yelled "Moony's here."

Soon enough another man came inside the room.

The man had sandy blonde hair with a face littered with scars. His unusual golden eyes were soft and kind.

'Were they my Dad's friends?' I questioned myself, Suddenly a giant force threw me up against the opposite wall. I closed my eyes and after the force stopped pushing me I opened them.

I saw a different place instead.

**Tsunade's Pov**

She's unstable, I had to use my hands to try and start her heart again.

Her heart suddenly stopped and we mourned for the loss of another's life.

The mysterious girl had a scream of pain and then suddenly a green glow came from her body. The scar that was on her forehead was starting to heal at a rapid pase.

By time when she woke up she looked healthy but the cuts a, her body had filled out, her legs she looked perfectly stable.

Then she started to speak though that wasn't what shocked me.

I was the fact that she spoke another language that only the **Jōnin** and the upper ranks should know. From that moment I knew she was no ordinary girl.

Everybody walked out silently and I was left alone with her.

"_Who are you?" _I asked in English.

"_Uh... E-Ella P-P-Potter." _She replied scared out of her mind.

"_Why were you outside?"_

"_I-I was kicked out by my relatives. I-I don't remember t-the rest" stuttred._

**Ella's Pov**

"_W-where a-am I-I, could you p-please tell me your n-name?"_

_"Yes I can check but I'll need a blood sample and I am Tsunade Senju the best medic in the world and the slug sannin."_

I shook my head, "_N-No more blood_", I muttered bushing the sheet back as a crawled further away from her.

"_It's ok, It won't hurt that much I promise"" _she answered and she walked towards a cabinet and took out a needle the size of my pinky.

"_I just need about half of the needle filled with blood." _She explained and inserted the needle inside my arm.

"_Please don't_" I whispered shaking my head.

"_It's ok, It's ok_" she said as I felt something pierce my skin

She suddenly pulled the needle out and she paled at the sight of my blood.

She quickly said goodbye and left while I stared at my arm in wonder one question was on my mind... who am I?

**Tsunade's Pov**

_'I had to sedate just to get her blood, but I had to, she would have completely panicked without it'_

I heard a light buzz showing that she had a relation match in Konoha.

_'She couldn't be,'_ I thought as I matched blood samples_. 'She's another one of__ **that** __clan.'_

* * *

_'I better call him then.'_ Tsunade thought as her eyes widened. _'This is impossible!'_ she thought Making her way to **His** room. "I have very important news for you," Tsunade said as the guest sat down. "It's sudden but I think you can handle it." There was a pause, and then she finally broke the news to him. "You seem to have a relative in Konoha."

As she finished her sentence, the guest froze. He slowly turned around to face Tsunade and finally spoke **"Are you sure?"** Unsure if it was just a prank.

"Yes. She appeared just a few hours ago." Tsunade said firmly.

**"Are you sure?"** questioned the guest, still not believing her.

"Positive," confirmed Tsunade "Look at the blood test." She showed her the results and put them in a folder.

The guest froze and spoke three words that were whispered quietly **"Where is she?"**

"In room 505" she replied

The guest rushed quickly downstairs and looked through a window on the door.

There she was, asleep on the bed, as white as the sheets.

**"She's here,"** he whispered amazed. **"I can't believe it."**

As he rushed through the door quietly, he seethed at all the bandages.**_ 'Who dared hurt Her!'_**

"Have you told Kurenai yet" he asked

Tsunade shock her head just as the door slammed open revealing a flushed Kurenai.


	2. Who am I?

**I do NOT! own Harry Potter or Naruto I only own Hikari and the so called Guest**

**Chapter 2: Who I am**

* * *

Kurenai stopped catching her breath staring a Ella in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the guest turned to her, his red eyes darkening as he glared at her **"You have to right to see her wrench"** he growled. Kurenai glared right back at him.

"She's my daughter, I have every right to be here" she hissed

**"Then where were you when her, no, our clan was getting slaughtered, huh where, I had to put a seal on her memories Just so she wouldn't be traumatised no 7 year old should see there family murdered, I had to send her to another Dimension for her own safety, Where were you than Kurenai"** he spat venom dripping from his words.

"The Dansu no burēdo Clan was strong, but they were growing arrogant due to the fact they had been given the Diamond Of Potentia by Kami with many other girfts from Yami, Shinigami and Amaterasu. They deserved to die, you knew what they did to her, they made me fuse the Diamond Of Potentia with her, because of them she was hunted like a dog for her power"

**"That may be true but it gave her tremendous pow-"** he was cut of when a small but angelic voice Of Ella broke them apart from there fight.

"Uh excuse me, who are you" Ella asked completely confused and sightly calmed from the sedation.

The guest walked up to her and grabbed her hand _"**My dear Kichōna hōseki no hana** [Translation; Precious Gem Flower] you need to trust me, I need yo to clear your mind to restore her memories **clear your mind I need to restore you memories"** _he said in English. Ella was hesitant at first as she stared into his red eyes that held so much love, before she started nodding **_"Now my dear Hime this will hurt a bit but bare with_ _me"_**Ella gave him a nervous smile.

He placed his hands on her head before a golden glow similar to her but less radiant appeared surrounding his hands, Ella's head started to ache when suddenly She felt something pull her into her mind as she passed out.

* * *

**Dream/Memory**

_"Hikari, come down here you need to get your training started" shouted a man with white hair and blazing red eyes, this man was Tsuyo-sa Dansu no burēdo the head of the Dansu no burēdo clan and my father. My name is Hikari Dansu no burēdo._

_"Coming Oto-san" I shouted running down the stairs I looked out the window on the stair case only to be confronted with a red glow in the distance. Confused I thought, 'wan't that were the other clan houses where' my eyes widened when I realized they were on fire. "Oto-san!, Oto-san! The other clan houses there on fire" I shouted in panic._

_I ran down and out the house until I reached my father who had his sword out aimed at the door "_ Take your Shimai (sister) and leave NOW"_

_"Nii-san where are we going, what's going on" I asked._

_"Hikari we need to get you out of here, It's not safe any more, Oto-san's going to fight them of as hard as he can but we need to get you somewhere safe first" he answered, I thought about what he said. We ran in silence from then on until we reached the edge of the village, _ chanted a few words before a bright light blinded my vision, and darkness over took me._

**Dream/Memory Over**

* * *

Ella or should I say Hikari blinked back the blinding hospital lights before bursting into tears, she remembered everything, every little detail, ella continued to sob in her hands when **The Guest **wrapped his arms around her trying to south her sobs. He removed his hands from her body before doing multiple hand signs dropping the genjutsu around Hikari. Reveling her to be a good few inches taller, her hair was white with black tips. Her Emarald eyes trured red with greed specks her and there her bust went from a A cup to a B her legs got creamer and smoother her lips got plumper redder and more kissable, her eyelashes were longer and she was curvier, all in all she looked beautiful.

One she had finished sobbing in his chest she looked up at him and sniffled "Nii-san what happened to Oto-san after I left" she sniffed tear stains marking her face.

He stayed quiet for a while before handing her a scroll, which she channelling chakra into, which revealed a new set of clothes It was at this point she realized how tatted, dirty and tight the clothes she was wearing were she nodded realizing that they would talk properly later.

* * *

**Short I know but...yea...be kind with comments!**


End file.
